Harry Potter and The Crater Of Truth
by Lupe-Neo
Summary: What Harry will learn in this year, will stay with him for the rest of his life....
1. A Peck Of Owls

** Harry Potter And The Crater Of Truth**.  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters, so please don't sue me!  
**  
Summary: What Harry will learn in this Year, will stay with him for the rest of his life...  
  
**Chapter 1: A Peck Of Owls**  
  
It was a clear night. The stars and moon shone brightly in the dark sky, silhouetting a young man. His jet black hair merged with the night sky. He was a skinny boy, tall, with a round face. The only thing that separated him from the next boy his age, was a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. As you may have guessed, this boy is Harry Potter.  
  
As he surveyed the area, he whipped out his wand. He had taken to carrying his wand wherever he went, call it paranoia, call it what ever you like. Harry was accustomed to things just attacking him, and he wasn't going to take any chances.   
  
He walked over to Number Four, Privet Drive, and let himself in. As he walked upstairs, he glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece. According to it, the time was 11.30, Harry was surprised that he hadn't got caught. After the incident at the Ministry, the Veil of Secrecy was lifted, but only partially. The Muggle Prime Minister was the only one that knew there was Wizards in the country. He had advised that a curfew be placed. So anyone under eighteen had to be in at 10.00 and Harry was seventeen. He shrugged his shoulders and continued on. As he entered his room, he was greeted by some Owls. He recognised one as Hedwig, one as Errol , the usual School Owl, and one he didn't know. He relieved the Owls of their packages and set them on his bed. The School Owl toke off into the night, the Owl he hadn't recognised also flew away.  
  
He ripped open the letter that Hedwig was carrying and read it aloud.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday!! How are you? I'm fine and having a great time here in Greece. The beaches are lovely, the water is warm and there is so much Ancient Wizarding things. I've finished my Homework and am enjoying the sun. Hope you like your present!  
  
Love  
  
Hermione xx_  
  
Harry picked up the parcel. It seemed heavy and when he opened it, he found out why. Inside was a large, leather bound book, and on the front, in bold, silver letters read the words:  
  
Quidditch: A Complete Guide.  
  
"Wow," Harry whispered. He set it down and stared at it for a few seconds, then he picked up the package Errol had delivered.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I don't really know what to say, so just open your present and be happy!  
  
From Ron  
_  
Harry smiled and opened it. Inside was the usual Chocolate Frogs, he unwrapped one and bit it's legs off. He opened his School letter. It read:  
  
_Dear Mr Potter,  
  
Term starts on September 1st. Please find enclosed:  
  
A list of all the requirements and a permission slip to go to Zendra Castle. As you are in Year Seven, you may now use your magic outside of school.  
  
Yours Sincerely  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress.  
_  
Harry looked down at the permission slip. He knew exactly how he was going to get the Dursleys to sign it.  
  
The only letter that Harry hadn't opened was the one from the mysterious Owl. The handwriting wasn't familiar. He ripped the letter open and read it.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
The Crater Of Truth is where you will find your true path. You must journey there, from Zendra Castle. It is your destiny to find the Crater, and recover the lost heirloom of your family.  
Best Wishes  
???_  
  
"Well," Harry said to himself," That's different." He stowed the letters under the floorboard and clambered into bed.  
  
"BOY!" Uncle Vernon shouted," GET DOWN HERE AT ONCE!" Harry woke up to the sound of Uncle Vernon shouting at him.  
  
"BOY!" Uncle Vernon repeated.  
  
"OK!" Harry shouted back," I'M COMING! For god's sake!"  
  
Harry rolled out of bed and descended the stairs. The kitchen door was ajar, so Harry walked in. He walked up to his uncle and stared at his small, piggy eyes.  
  
"What?" Harry said boldly  
  
"Don't use that tone of voice with me!" Uncle Vernon spat.   
  
"I've had enough of you-" Harry blocked out the lecture and switched his thoughts to other things. An odd vision had come to his head. There was a small army of Death Eaters standing down the road. Harry walked over to the window, much to the annoyance of Uncle Vernon, and peered out. It was true, they were all assembled outside.  
  
"Shit," Harry muttered.  
  
"DON'T USE VULGAR LANGUAGE IN FRONT OF ME!" Uncle Vernon shouted.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled," There is a squad of Death Eaters out there, Voldemort's supporters," He added, seeing the look on Aunt Petunia's face." We need to get out of here."  
  
"Too late Potter," A voice growled. Harry spun around and saw Malfoy Senior standing before him, his wand pointing at Harry. Harry gulped, he would need a miracle to get out of this.  
  
"So.." Harry said," Nice time in Azkaban?"  
  
"Shut up," Malfoy said," Now surrender, or we'll have to hurt you."  
  
"Oh because that's not gonna happen any way is it?" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"I've had enough," Uncle Vernon said," Why can't you just leav-" He was stopped in mid speech as he was whooshed in the air.  
  
Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the Death Eater,  
  
"Stupefy!" Harry shouted. The Death Eater hit the floor and Uncle Vernon plummeted down.  
  
"Accio Sofa!" Harry shouted again. The sofa flew over and Uncle Vernon landed on it. Harry looked over at the Death Eaters, all which had their wands drawn.  
  
"That's it Potter!" A voice said, a figure lowered it's hood and Harry saw the face that had haunted his dreams. Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius's murderer, was standing in front of him, close enough to curse. Sure he'd probally pay for it, but Sirius would be avenged.  
  
"You are going to pay for that!" She yelled.  
  
"Bring it!" Harry cried and raised his wand into a defensive stance. The Death Eaters parted to form walls around Harry and Lestrange. All was quiet for a moments, untill Harry fired as many curses as he could. Lestrange dodged them all and produced a Dementor from her wand. Harry summoned up his friends and shouted, "EXPECTO PANTRONUM!" Instead of the usual silver stag, it was a light yellow colour. It did the trick, the Dementor glided off. The stag dissevered and in the light, Harry saw the look on Lestrange's face.  
  
"Scared?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have to hand it to you Potter," She replied," You have put up a good fight."  
  
"Thank you," Harry said surprised," I think."  
  
"I've had enough," Malfoy sneered and pointing his wand at Uncle Vernon, he said," Arvada Cedars!" The curse hit him full in the chest, he crumpled up like a prune and hit the floor. Aunt Petunia sobbed as Malfoy turned his wand on her.  
  
"I don't think so Malfoy," A familiar voice called out. Emus Lupin, Arbour Weasley and Alastor Moody were standing in the doorway. The gathering fog outside made the three Order members look mysterious.  
  
"Stupefy!" The three of them shouted in unison. The three intended targets joined the all ready stunned Death Eater.  
  
"Who's next?" Lupin asked.   
  
"Retreat!" Malfoy shouted," I'll get you yet Harry Potter!" And with that they Disapparated.  
  
"You ok Harry?" Moody asked.  
  
"Yeah," Harry answered," Thanks."  
  
"No worries," Mr.Weasly said, grinning.  
  
"Mrs.Dursley?" Lupin asked. Aunt Petunia looked up.  
  
"Y-yes?" She stammered.  
  
"Will you be ok?"  
  
"I don't know," She replied.   
  
"Harry, please pack your things, we are leaving," Moody said, " We'll sort out her."  
  
Ten minutes later, Harry mounted his Firebolt. As he saw the green sparks, he kicked off hard.   
  
"Woo Hoo!" He shouted. He heard the laughter around him and it didn't die down untill they reached Number 12, Grimmauld Place.  
  
"It's great to be back," Harry said.  
  
"I couldn't agree more," Lupin agreed as he opened the door, " Ladies first."  
  
"Just because you were one of my father's best friends, Lupin," Harry said," Doesn't mean I won't hurt you!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try," Lupin laughed.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Harry asked.  
  
"It might be," Lupin said, laughing. They both walked in, and where met by the sounds of Sirius's mother.  
  
" I forgot about her," Harry groaned.  
  
"I'm sure you'll live," Lupin said.  
  
"I dunno, my eardrums might decide to pop," Harry said," Then everything will go wrong and I'll die."  
  
"Stop fantasising," Mr.Weasly said. He too had a stupid grin on his face.   
  
"Stop picking on me," Harry said, and ran off to his room. He opened the door and sank onto his bed, unaware of what was on it.  
  
Did you like it? Remember to review! 


	2. Lautirips Cigam

A/N: I have to apologise for the last chapter. There were some really stupid spelling mistakes that my sister put it! I assure you, this won't happen again. So please enjoy this chapter!  
  
**Chapter 2: Lautirips Cigam.**  
  
Harry immdiately jumped off. On his bed lay Croshanks. She meowed angrily at him and ran off. Harry dropped onto his bed, closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.   
  
"Harry?" A voice said. Harry snapped his eyes open. Right above him were three faces. As his eyes came back into focus he could make out the red hair of Ron, and the bushy hair of Hermione.  
  
"Hi guys," Harry muttered," Hermione, aren't you meant to be on holiday?" Hermione blushed a deep red and said nothing.He shook his head and rose from the bed.  
  
"So, good summer?" Harry asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Um.. yeah, it was alright," Ron replied, again Hermione said nothing.  
  
"Done your homework?" Harry asked again, hoping to catch them off guard.  
  
"Homework?" Hermione burst. Harry and Ron laughed.  
  
"We didn't get any Hermione," Ron said.   
  
"I hate you!" Hermione cried, and stormed off to her room. Harry grinned and shut the door.  
  
"Why was she so quiet?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um.. I don't know really," Ron said offhand," Hay have you seen the latest broom?" He showed Harry a picture of it. It was just like the Firebolt, but alot sleeker and printed in golden letters were the words:  
  
_**Firebolt Mark II**_  
  
"What an original name," Harry said sarcastically. Ron laughed .  
  
"One moment," Ron said," I'm gonna get something to eat." He walked out of the room, and Harry saw him go over to Hermione's.   
  
"Yep," A voice said," They're together." Harry turned around to see Ginny. She had grown about 3 inches since last term and she looked alot older than she usually did. The most striking feature, was her hair, which wasn't the usual ginger colour, it was a greeny colour.  
  
"Nice hair," Harry said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you Harry!" Ginny said threateningly.  
  
"You know what?" Harry asked," We should sneak up on Hermione and Ron."  
  
"Ohhh! That is sooo mean!" Ginny exclaimed ," Let's go!" Harry laughed and tip-toed over to the room. As they got closer, they could hear the sounds of two people kissing, and made a face at each other.  
  
"Ewww....." Ginny said," That's gonna be me soon."  
  
"Why not now?" Harry asked, as he bent down to kiss her. She was surprised at first, but relaxed a little. When they drew back, Harry had turned a bright shade of red .  
  
"Well," Ginny said," That was interesting." She smiled at Harry, who had found an interesting part of the carpet to stare at. She moved closer and kissed him on the cheek. She walked off into her room, and Harry could hear the giggles. He shook his head, and walked into his own room. He shut the door behind him and sank onto his bed. As he went over what just happened, he fell asleep.  
  
"HARRY!" Mrs Wealey called," DINNER IS READY!" Harry woke up groggily and rushed down the stairs. He was starving, and could smell Mrs Weasley's special Spaghetti Bolognese.  
  
As he entered the kitchen, he could feel something else. Like back at Privet Drive, he had a vision. Voldemort was crouching over a crumpled body. As he got more into the vision, he could see who the body was. He was staring at himself. The Vision Harry's chest was slowly going up and down. At least he was alive, more than can be said for several Order members, who were lying dead. Harry was brought back into the real world by Ron shaking his shoulders.  
  
"Voldemorts coming," He said bluntly.  
  
"What?" Mrs Weasly said sharply.  
  
"Back at Privet Drive I had a vision," Harry explained," I saw loads of Death Eaters down the street and in a few minutes they were in the living room. We have to alert everyone."  
  
Mrs Wealey stared at Harry for a second before swinging into action. She took some Flo powder, muttered a little spell and threw it into the fire. She stuck her head in and said some inaudible words.  
  
"So, do the Order members have little portable fireplaces so they can be contacted" Harry asked, smiling.  
  
"No, of course not!" Hermione said," Remember what Dumbledore said to you in our fifth year? He said that the Order had better means of communicaton than Doleres Unbrdge's fireplace. Well this is it. If you put a spell onto the Flo powder, you can talk to all of the Order members at once."  
  
Harry marvelled at this idea, it certainly was a better way of communication.   
  
"Are we going to eat or what?" Ron asked. They laughed and took their plates. The Spaghetti Bolognese was delicious and soon they were having seconds and when Ron accidently spilt his over his top, everyone laughed. In those few short minutes, Harry forgot all about The Prophecy, and what he had to do to Voldemort.  
  
A faint "POP" was heard and Lupin appeared.  
  
"Guys," He nodded, and walked into the Conference Room.  
  
"I suppose we have to go upstairs and do nothing," Ron said.  
  
"No, you are coming in too, Ron," A friendly voice said. They turned around to see Dumbledore walking out of the fireplace. He brushed his robes, and led them into the room.  
  
Harry was amazed at what he saw. The walls were lined with books, hundreds of them, all catorgorized into little sections. Harry looked over to Hermione, and saw the light in her eyes, and smiled to himself.   
  
The one thing that caught Harry's eye most, was the large table in the centre of the room. Upon it, laid an equally big map. There little pins, in red and black, which Harry supposed were Voldemorts forces and The Order.   
  
He sat himself down onto a chair and looked up. Everyone was here, including Charlie and Bill, who were meant to be overseas, helping foreign wizards.  
  
"Welcome everyone," Dumbledore addressed them," It has been a very long time since the whole Order has been in this room. You may not know why we are here, so I will tell you."  
  
"Harry here," Harry blushed as everyone turned to face him,  
  
" Had a vision, he saw Voldemort standing over his own body. He saw several Order members dead."  
  
They all gasped at this, they turned to face Harry again, but he wasn't there. He was lying on the floor, cradling his head.  
  
"NOOOOO!" He screamed. He looked up to see Voldemort, puting the Crucio Curse on him, over and over again. After what seemed like ages, he was sent back to the Room, shaking like mad.  
  
"H-he w-was th-there," Harry muttered," R-right in front o-of m-me."  
  
"But Harry," Lupin said," You were here all the time."  
  
"That's where you are wrong Remus," Dumbledore said," Harry has gone through Lautirips Cigam." He looked at all of the blank faces. and explained," Voldemort attacked Harry in his mind, worse than what Legilemens does to you. Instead of producing memories, it actually attacks you. So he was being attacked, but inside his head, and his brain made it real."  
  
"So what your saying is," Moody said slowly," Potter can be hurt, even if he is in hiding?"  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore said," And eventually, Voldemort will have done it so much, Harry will crack, and become like Alice and Frank Longbottom."  
  
An eerie silence overtook the room as they remembered the Longbottoms.  
  
"That bad," Moody said.  
  
"Yes, that bad," Dumbledore whispered, lowering his head.  
  
Did you like it? If you haven't worked it out yet 'Lautirips Cigam' is 'Spiritual Magic' backwards. Aren't I so damn clever!?! Please review!!


	3. The Dementors Again

Thank you to all that review! It means alot to me, so please do it!!   
  
**Disclaimer: I own naught but my title and the plot (Which by the way- Harry Potter And The Crater Of Truth ©2004, ha, you can't steal my title without getting sued.)**

If you would like me to review your story/stories (which mastercreator did), email me at lupeneohotmail.com with your pen-name and story title and I'd be happy to review them for you!  
  
**Chapter 3: The Dementors Again**  
  
The silence went on for sometime, and Lupin,(trying to make them cheer up), summoned a tumble-weed. There was a few feeble laughs.  
  
"Oh come on people!" Lupin declared," We know this isn't going to happen to Harry!"  
  
"Do we?" An elderly witch said," Are you psychic or something?"  
  
"My dear," Lupin replied, shaking his head," No I'm not psychic, but I know that Harry can stop it. He can throw off the Imperious Curse for God's sake!"  
  
"DO NOT SAY THE LORD'S NAME IN VAIN!" The elderly women screeched. Her face was bright red, and she looked very menacing for an old lady.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Lupin cried out. Everyone laughed at him and he smiled.  
  
"Good acting or what?" Lupin said, winking at the old lady. She just stared at him.  
  
"Right....." Ron said, yawning," I'm gonna go up to bed, come on Harry, I'll help you up." So with Ron's guidance, Harry made his way up the stairs into bed.

****

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry?" A voice asked," Are you awake?"

"Yes," he mumbled. He opened his eyes and saw Ginny staring down at him.

"Hi," Harry mumbled,.  
  
"Hello gorgeous," Ginny said, Harry's eyes twinkled as his heart skipped a beat.  
  
"I have a question for you," Ginny continued," Will-y-you g-go out wi-with m-me?"  
  
"Pardon?" Harry smiled, but knowing what she had said.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" Ginny said louder.  
  
"I still can't hear you," Harry said.  
  
"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!?!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"Ohhh," Harry said," So that's what you were saying. I'll think about it..." He looked at Ginny's face and laughed.  
  
"Of course I will," Harry said, smiling.  
  
"Oh you...." She said.  
  
"Me what?" Harry asked.   
  
"Harry," A voice said," Harry, Harry, Harry." He turned around and saw Ron and Hermione standing in the doorway. They had huge grins on their faces. Harry grabbed his wand and said,  
  
"_Illusionosa_." Their smiles were wiped from their faces.  
  
"Now that's funny," Harry said, smiling. He removed the charm, and questioned them  
  
"What about you to?"  
  
"What about us?" Hermione asked innocently.  
  
"How come you didn't tell me you were going out?"  
  
"Did you need to know?" Ron asked  
  
"Yes!" Harry shouted," Of course I did!"  
  
"Ok," Hermione said, "We're going out by the way. Thought you'd like too know."  
  
"Ha ha," Harry smiled," Very funny!" They were still laughing when they went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

---------------------------------------------------------

****

"Come on you lot!" Mrs Weasly shouted," Or we'll be late for the train." It was September the 1st, which only meant that their was one train they'd be late for, the Hogwarts Express. Harry got dressed and rushed down the stairs.  
  
"Uh Harry?" Ginny said," You forgot your trunk."   
  
"_Accio_ _Trunk_!" He said, whipping out his wand. The trunk descended the stairs and stopped in front of them.  
  
"Ha," Harry said," _Locomotor_ _Trunk_." He pointed his wand at the trunk, which rose a few inches from the ground and started to follow them out side.  
  
"Hurry up!" Mr Wealey said. They all scambled inside the three Muggle taxis and whizzed of to Kings Cross. As they arrived, Harry glanced at the clock, it was past 11, they weren't going to make it.   
  
"Ron, Hermione, you first," Lupin said. They walked casually into the barrier, and to Harry's surprise, they made it through.  
  
"Harry, Ginny," Lupin said. Harry and Ginny took the barrier at a run, and also made it through. Mrs Weasly, Mr Weasly and Lupin appeared after them. The loud speeker boomed over head,  
  
"**THANK YOU FOR ALL WAITING PATIENTLY WHILE THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS IS BEING CHECKED BY SOME DEMENTORS WHICH ARE IN THE MINISTY OF MAGIC'S CONTROL. THEY ARE CONSEQUENTLY ALSO GUARDING HOGWARTS**."  
  
"Not again!" One mother cried, turning to her son she said," Ralph, you aren't goin back this year, I'll teach you."  
  
"Why mum?" The little boy asked.  
  
"The Dementors," The witch said simply.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, and could see they were thinking the same thing, the D.A.  
  
"Anti-Dementor lessons?" Harry asked  
  
"How did you guess?" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"**THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS IS NOW READY TO BOARD, THANK YOU FOR YOUR CO-OPERATION**"  
  
"Come on, let's round the D.A up," Harry said.  
  
"No need," Hermione said, "Just use your Galleon."  
  
"Duh," Harry said to himself and took it out of his pocket," _Kyatra_!" he said pointing his wand at the coin. It started to glow, and Harry spoke into it.  
  
"Meet in Carrage 5, as soon as you get this." As he stopped speaking, the coin stopped glowing. Suddenly, Harry felt clammy. He looked up and saw one of the Dementors. It's hand was wrapped around the door frame, wanting to come in. He could hear his parent's voices, and fell of the chair. The last sight he saw, was Ron's Butterfly Pantronus (A/N: Inspired by the line in HP and The Chamber of Secrets, "Spiders? Why couldn't it be follow the Butterflies?!"), Hermione's Otter Pantronus and Ginny's Dragon Pantronus, scaring the Dementor away. He smiled at how far they had come, and fainted.  
  
Did you like it? Did you hate it? (please say no!) Well review!!


	4. Animagus Training

This is the revised version of Chapter 4. I changed it because I lost Chapter 5, which I spent a good few weeks on, I couldn't really be bothered to continue it, so I'm gonna start Chapter 4 again. For those of you that would welcome a Harry/Malfoy Duel, I'll consider putting one in!   
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters.**

**Chapter 4: Animagus Training.**  
  
Harry woke the next day, feeling disorientated. His eyes stung, and he felt cold. He reached for his glasses, put them on, and found Ginny staring down at him.   
  
"You alright?" Ginny asked, kissing him swiftly on the cheek.   
  
"I think I'll survive," Harry said, and smiled weakly. Ginny returned the smile, and handed him a letter.   
  
"It came for you this morning," Ginny explained, while Harry ripped it open. When the envelope had been shredded, Harry sat up and read the letter out loud .   
  
_Dear Prongs Junior,   
  
Are you well? I heard about what happened on the train, and I felt I should send you this.   
  
I think I have some information that might cheer you up. Ministry Officials are examining the Veil in the Department Of Mysteries, hoping to find traces of Sirius. Molly asked me to warn you that there is no guarantee that they will find him, but none the less, they are searching. I shall keep you up-dated.   
  
have also talked to Dumbledore, and we have agreed on helping you to become an Animagus. We are letting you pick the animal, and I will be coming in twice a week, Monday and Friday, to teach you.   
  
Hope you get better and remember, the Dementors are powerless against your Pantronus Charm.   
  
Best Wishes   
  
Moony_

Harry finished it and smiled. The news about Sirius certainly did cheer him up, and he had wanted to be an Animagus for a long time.   
  
"Happy?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded, and jumped at of bed.   
  
"I'll just wait over there," Ginny said, blushing and walked over to where one of her friends were. Harry pulled the curtains shut, and pulled on his robes.As he stepped out of the curtains he heard his name being called, and spun around to see Madam Pomfey running up to him.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.   
  
"Please can I go?" Harry asked, "Please, I'll come back once a week so you can scan me."   
  
"Fine," Madam Pomfey said," But stay away from those Dementors!"   
  
"Thanks," Harry said, and followed Ginny out of the room. As they were walking up from the Hospital Wing, Malfoy and his cronies cornered them.   
  
"Why, it's Weasel and Potty," Malfoy drawled," Having fun Potty? Aleady landed yourself in the Hospital Wing." Crabbe and Goyle snickered. Harry's wand was twitching in his pocket, and Harry could feel it vibrating, it wanted to be used. He resisted the temptation and let his hands hang to the side.   
  
"Come on Harry, you'll be late for your class," Ginny whispered, and pulled him away. A few seconds later, Ginny and Harry nodded and spun around.   
  
" _Tarantallegra!_ " Harry shouted, pointing his wand at Malfoy. Ginny muttered an inaudible curse and performed a complicated little swirl with her wand. This caused the Slytherin's bags to split and made their stuff chase them, occansionally hitting them around the head. Harry and Ginny burst out in laughter, and walked on.   
  
"Where'd you get that Curse?" Harry inquired.   
  
"Living with Fred and George does have it's ups sometimes," Ginny replied," I've gotta go down here, cya later." Harry kissed her on the cheek and waved. He waited till he couldn't see her, then made his way up to the North Tower. He opened the trap door, and walked up the stairs.   
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled. Harry looked up at Ron and smiled.   
  
"Mister Potter, why are you so late?" Professor Trelawney asked, in her high voice.   
  
"I was in the Hospital Wing Professor," Harry explained, and took his seat next to Ron.   
  
"Anyway, as I was saying before Mister Potter came in-"   
  
"Fun lesson?" Harry asked.   
  
"Let me think about that for a second," Ron said.   
  
"Guess what?" Harry said," I'm becoming an Animagus, and they are searching that Veil thing for signs for Sirius!"   
  
"Cool," Ron said," At least you've got something to look forward to, I've got to go to a family reunion. Boring! "   
  
"I wish I could have a family reunion," Harry said," See if I have any over family apart from the Dursleys." Ron didn't say anything else, and when the bell went, they made their way to Transfiguration silently.   
  
A couple of weeks passed until Harry began learning how to be an Animagus. So, on Monday evening, he made his way down to the Defence Against The Dark Arts class to meet Lupin. When he got there, he knocked on the door, and stepped in.   
  
"Ah Harry," Lupin said," Ready to learn?"   
  
"Yep," Harry replied, and took out his wand.   
  
"Right, the charm we are learning is past N.E.W.T level. Before I tell you it, I must ask what animal you want to be?" Lupin explained.   
  
"I want to be fast like Prongs, and powerful like Padfoot," Harry said," But I can't choose."   
  
"The choice is yours, but might I suggest a tiger?" Lupin asked.   
  
"Tiger, tiger," Harry said, searching his memory for a tiger," Oh yeah! I'm going to be a White Bengal Tiger."   
  
"Ok, so the incantation for a tiger transformation is:- Regit Egnahc," Lupin said, " Repeat it over and over again, till you can say it quick."   
  
" Regit Egnahc," Harry said," Regit Egnahc."   
  
"Good, now practice Transforming yourself, don't worry about not completely Transforming, it will take you a few months, maybe a few years to do it perfectly. James, Sirius and Peter managed to accomplish it in two years. You must point your wand at yourself, and say the incantation."   
  
Harry gulped, and pointed his wand at him. Closing his eyes, he said," _Regit Egnahc!_ " He could feel the magic tickling him. When it ceased, he looked at himself in the mirror. He had a few white stripes in his hair.   
  
"Well done Harry!" Lupin cried," That was really good for your first try, I see you have Lily's magic abilities. She grasped new spells quite quickly. Try it again, but this time, hold the picture of a tiger in your head."   
  
Harry nodded, and cocentrated on the picture of a White Bengal Tiger. Pointing his wand at himself, he said, with a little more courage than last time, " _Regit Egnahc!_ ". Once again he felt the tickling sensation of the magic, and when it stopped, he looked into the mirror. This time, he was shocked. Harry had grown a tail, the pupils of his eyes had turned 'slit' shape, and he couldn't see through his glasses. His hair had the white stripes in it again, but this time, his clothes had them to. His skin was black and white, and his ears were pointed, and were able to pick up sounds from a great distance.   
  
Lupin clapped, and muttered," _Finite Incantatem!_ ". Harry changed back, and smiled.   
  
"That's really cool!" He exclaimed," Can I try it again?"   
  
"No!" Lupin said quickly," You'll wear yourself out otherwise."   
  
"Can I practice it in the Common Room?" Harry asked. Lupin nodded, and opened the door.   
  
"It's time for you to leave," Lupin said," I'm quite surprised at how far you've come." Harry smiled again, and left the room. He made his way up to Gryffindor Tower, said the password and entered. He walked up to his room, sank onto his bed and slept till morning.   
  
Did you like it? A think it is a big improvement on the original Chapter 4! Anywho, remember to review!! 


	5. The Crater Of Truth

As you know, the last chapter was a remake on the original, so now I'm done with that, it's time to get to the proper story!!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any other characters.   
  
Chapter 5: Some Much Needed Information.   
  
"Harry," Ron's voice came," You've got an hour to get ready." Harry reached for his glasses and saw Ron's face, staring down at him.   
  
"What for?" Harry asked.   
  
"Quidditch try-outs, didn't you read the notice board?" Ron said, smiling.   
  
"Of course I haven't! I've been in bed!," Harry said, getting up," Who's the new Captain?"   
  
"You are," Ron answered. Harry looked up, smiled as if it was a joke and pulled on his robes. As they were walking down the steps, he asked Ron again.   
  
"You are Harry!" Ron cried," Go look on the notice board!" Harry walked over to the large, crimson board and pushed some first years out of the way. The Quidditch notice was under one telling the Gryffindors about a new Charms Club. Harry ripped it off and read it aloud.   
  
Gryffindor Quidditch Try-Outs.   
  
We are looking for some new Quidditch players to keep up our winning streak. We currently have a Keeper, one Chaser and a Seeker, so if you are interested in the other positions, Chaser Try-Outs are tonight at 8:30pm, Beater Try-Outs are tommorow night.  
  
Signed:  
  
Proffesor M. McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head Of Gryffindor House.  
  
Harry Potter. The Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.  
  
"Hang on, I didn't sign anything!" Harry exclaimed, re-reading it.  
  
"I know, but she still wanted it look as though you did," Ron said," Come on, I'm starving."  
  
"Is food all you think about?" Harry asked as he clambered through the tunnel. Ron choose not to listen.  
  
Harry's day was rather boring. His potion had exploded, throwing bits of the Colour Change potion that they were making everywhere. In Transfiguration his raven's straight-jacket was easy to get out, so the raven was able to fly of. As it flew, it squaked, and if Harry could understand bird language, he would swear to God that the bird was probally saying," I am Houdini!"   
  
When at last 8:00pm came, Harry grabbed his Quidditch robes and his broom and made his way down to the pitch, with Ron scurrying after him. As soon as he was on the pitch, he pulled his Quidditch robes over the top of his uniform and mounted his broom. It was wonderful being in the air again.  
  
"HARRY!" Ron yelled," SOME OF THE PEOPLE ARE COMING!" Harry heard this, and waited till they were on the pitch. He could pick out Ginny's green hair, and decided to scare her. Harry lent forward, so that the broom tilted forwards, and shot off. He was going at least 55 MPH and when it was the right time, he swerved, landing an inch away from Ginny. She shrieked, then realised who had done it.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny cried," You scared the life out of me!" Harry smiled, and called everyone over.  
  
"Well, welcome to Quidditch Try-Outs. As you know, we need two Chasers, and trying to pick two out of about thirty is going to be hard, so don't worry if you don't get picked. I'll try and start something up for you," Harry explained, feeling more confident," Right, I thought we could start off with seeing who can score a goal. As I am not a Chaser, I feel that I won't be much help to you in this aspect. That is why I am leaving you in charge of Katie."  
  
"Should I take all of them, or split them up in to two groups?" Katie asked," You could show one group how to fly like you."  
  
"Good idea," Harry replied, and split them up," Right, the idea is to think of your broom, not as a tool, but as a friend. You want it to go left, in your mind, you ask it to go left. Try it. After an hour, the best person gets five minutes flight on my Firebolt." This motivated them alot, and after an hour they were able to fly preety well. One particular boy, Adam Wood, was a brilliant flyer.  
  
"You aren't related to Oliver Wood are you?" Harry asked, after Adam had had a fly on the Firebolt.  
  
"Yeah, he's my brother," Adam replied.   
  
"Thought so," Harry said, and told them to go over to Katie.  
  
Two hours later, Katie and Harry were in deep conversation on who would become the next Gryffindor Chasers.  
  
"Adam Wood flys well," Harry said," And he's the brother of Oliver."  
  
"Ginny Wealey, she was probally the best person there. Her accuracy is really good, I think being Seeker last year helped," Katie said. She was of course talking about Professor Umbridge, who had stripped Harry, Fred and George of Quidditch. Ginny tryed out as Seeker and got it.  
  
"So, Adam and Ginny?" Harry asked, Katie nodded and wrote it down.  
  
"Beater practice tomorrow," Harry said," We can't show them."  
  
"I have an idea, see you tomorrow," Katie said, jumping up. She ran to her room. Harry grabbed the notice Katie had been writing and pinned it to the board. He looked at it for a few seconds, then walked up to his own room. As he sank onto his bed, he had a fleeting vision of Voldemort laughing. He had gotten used to these, so he ignored it and tried to get to sleep.  
  
When he awoke next day, he felt a bit dodgy. His stomach was aching and his head felt as though it had been split in two. He searched for his glasses, and put on his robes.   
  
As he made his way to breakfast, he caught sight of Cho Chang, a pretty seventh year. Last year, Harry had gone out with her for about three hours. It ended up in disaster as Cho had decided to talk about Cedric Diggory, which Harry didn't. Worst of all, he needed to go see Hermione, and Cho had thought he was two-timing her. Cho smiled weakly at him, and carried on into the Great Hall.   
  
He sat at Gryffindor table and grabbed some bacon rolls.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ginny asked. Harry shook his head, and took a bite out of the roll," I feel ill," He replied.  
  
"Ahhhhh," Ginny said," Poor Harry." She grinned and placed her head on his shoulder. Harry put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. They sat there for a few minutes, just hugging untill they heard the bell go. They drew back and kissed again.  
  
"I love you Harry," Ginny whispered, hugging him.  
  
"I love you more," Harry whispered back," I love you plus one more you can ever say." Ginny laughed and got up out of her seat.  
  
"I've got Potions, cya later," Ginny said, and walked to the Dungeons. Harry had Transfiguration, and made his way to the class. He walked in to find that he was late.  
  
"Why are you late Mr Potter?" Proffessor McGonagall asked, looking at him over the top of her glasses.  
  
"Um...I-I...was." Harry stammered.   
  
"I know you were talking with Miss Weasly," Proffessor McGonagall said, smiling," And I understand why you were late, in future, please try and be a little bit quicker."  
  
"Yes Miss," Harry said, and made his way to his seat. Ron smiled at him as he got out his stuff, and said out of the corner of his mouth," I can't believe she let you off."  
  
"I heard that Mr Weasly," Proffessor McGonagall said. Ron turned a bright shade of red and said nothing else." As I was saying before Mr Potter came in, the Crater Of Truth is supposedly where every bit of knowledge is stored, and where you can go to find the truth, hence the name Crater Of Truth." The name rang a bell, and Harry remembered the letter he got from someone. He raised his hand, and Proffesor McGonagall nodded at him.  
  
"During the holidays, I recieved a letter from someone saying that my family heirloom was there," Harry said. Proffesor McGonagall studied him for a minute and said," Please go to Professor Dumbledore's office." Harry got up, packed his stuff away and walked out of the classroom. He walked up to Dumbledore's office and stared at the Gargoyle for a few minutes, not knowing the password.   
  
"What do you want?" The Gargoyle said.  
  
"I need to see Dumbledore, but I don't know the password," Harry said.  
  
"Fawkes," said a voice from behind Harry. He twirled around to see Dumbledore standing in front of him. His long, silver beard glistened in the candle light and his purple cloak hovered as though Dumbledore had walked into the wind. The Gargoyle sprang aside and allowed them to go past.  
  
"After you Harry," Dumbledore said. Harry walked up the stairs and entered the office. It had changed since he had last visited. The walls had turned a Plum colour, and the room had a completely different layout.  
  
"So Harry," Dumbledore said," What did you need to see me about?"  
  
"The Crater Of Truth," Harry said, and saw the look on Dumbledore's face.  
  
"The Crater Of Truth?" Dumbledore asked, and looked out of the window.  
  
OHHHHHHHHHH!! Cliffe!!! Remember to review, and I might get the next chapter done a little quicker!! I know this chapter was a bit 'lovey dovey', but hay, who cares?! 


	6. Heirloom

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.  
  
I bet I left you hanging didn't I?! Well here it is, Chapter 6!  
  
Chapter 6: Heirlooms  
  
"Yes sir," Harry said," Over the holidays, I recieved a letter stating that my family heirloom was at the Crater. Do you know anything about it?"  
  
"I'm afraid I do," Dumbledore said," I sent you that letter. Your heirlooms are indeed at the Crater."  
  
"What are there?" Harry asked curiously. Dumbledore stood up, went over to his abnormaly large book case and took a thick, leather bound book. As he sat down, Harry caught the title:-  
  
The Heirlooms Of Important Familes  
  
Volume 17:- The Potter Family, The Malfoy Family And The Riddle Family.  
  
Dumbledore opened the book, and searched for something. When he had found it, he turned the book around so Harry could see it, and pointed at a large picture of an Amulet and a Ring. The Amulet looked magnificent. It was a large-ish, round circle made out of Gold with Silver around the edges. At the very heart of it, was set a large Ruby, which was surrounded by Silver. The Ring was just as beautiful, Gold and Silver, with the Potter family crest, a Stag, a Lion, a large Sword and a Lily flower on a shield.  
  
"There are two here," Harry said," The letter said there was one."  
  
"Well, one is actually the Black Family heirloom, and as Sirius left everything to you, you get his heirloom."  
  
"I get everything that Sirius owned?" Harry asked, bewildered," Why didn't I know?"  
  
"A letter was sent to you during the holidays, didn't you get it?" Dumbledore asked. Harry shook his head. Dumbledore thought for a few seconds before carrying on," Anyway, the Amulet is Sirius's, and the Ring is yours."  
  
"The letter also said that I had to go from Zenda Castle," Harry said," But the Dursleys didn't sign my slip."  
  
"You are going, regardless of wether they signed it or not," Dumbledore said," You have to go."  
  
"Cool," Harry said," So what do the heirlooms actually do? Are they special?"  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore said," Let me explain. Hundreds of years ago, there were three large familys, rather like the four founders of Hogwarts.  
  
There were the Black family, the Potter family and the Riddle family. Your ancestor, Sameth Potter, was the head of the Potters. He was the wisest of them. But he was also half Riddle, as his mother was Potter only by marrage. This angered him, and he wanted to do something about it.   
  
So he created a Ring, and enriched it with his magical energy. The Ring can provide knowledge to anyone that posses it, but in the hands of a true Potter, it can do alot more. The Black family's Amulet can provide truth, and in the hands of a true Black, it too could do alot more than that. The Riddle family's Crystal Snake can provide power, and in the hands of a true Riddle, it had the power to take over the world."  
  
Harry nodded as in agreement," So, Voldemort will try to get the Crystal Snake?"  
  
"It seems so," Dumbledore said," He would have complete power over everything."  
  
"What am I meant to do?" Harry asked," I can't stop that can I?"  
  
"You are stronger than you think Harry," Dumbledore said," While you may think that I am maybe more powerful than you, I am not. You have powers that I will never have. For example, I have talked to you about the 'Power Of Love'. I have never experienced love, yet you have. If Miss Weasley loves you truly, there is nothing you can't do."  
  
Harry didn't speak for a while, he was trying to take this in. He didn't understand how he could be stronger than Dumbledore. It wasn't right.  
  
"I don't believe it," Harry said quitely," It's impossible! How am I stronger than you! I'm seventeen and God knows how old you are!"  
  
"Age isn't everything Harry," Dumbledore replied simply. Harry opened his mouth, then shut it. He jumped up and walked over to the door. He tried opening it, but it wouldn't.  
  
"Let me out," Harry said, fingering his wand. Dumbledore shook his head and Harry whipped his wand out.  
  
"I'll hex you," Harry warned. Dumbledore said nothing. Harry turned back to the door and shouted," Reducto!" The Curse hit the door and fizzled out. Harry tried many other things, but to no effect, the door would not budge.   
  
An anger built up in Harry like none other before. It felt like he was burning inside. His body went rigid, it was like something was possesing him. He turned around, and saw Dumbledore's face. It was a mixture of shock and horror. Harry turned to a huge mirror, and realised why. His face had changed, it was a purple colour. His pupils had gone white, and as he looked, he could feel something producing from his back. Large, devil like wings grew, Harry saw them and fell backwards. He glanced out of the window, before he had came up, it was a lovely sunny day, with clear blue skys and not a cloud in sight. Now it was stormy, a low rumble of thunder could be heard and large forks of lightning appeared now and then.  
  
Harry tried to speak, but all that came out of his mouth were hisses. He was talking Snake language freely. Harry went over to the door and smacked it. The door splintered, so Harry hit it again. This time it snaped. Harry ran down the stone steps, then took flight. He flew over the Forbidden Forest and the Lake. He flew over to the Mountains and landed. He had no idea how he had just flew then, but now he didn't care about anything apart from...... A round face flashed infront of his eyes. It had long, green-ish hair and large blue eyes. Harry could see Ginny before him. He blinked, but nothing was there. He started to calm down and he could feel the wings going. He found a pool of rain and looked in to it. His face was turning the usual pale colour, and his eyes turned back to their normal green self.  
  
"W-what?" He croaked," What have I become?" Harry found a large boulder and sat down.   
  
After a few hours, he heard noises. He hid behind the boulder and looked over to the source of the noise. A group of teachers had come up the path.   
  
"Potter!" Professor Flitwick squeaked," Potter! Where are you?"  
  
"Leave me alone," Harry replied," Go away." The teachers looked up and saw Harry's head, poking out from the side of the boulder.  
  
"Potter!" Professor McGonagall shouted," Come here!"  
  
"No," Harry said defiantly," I'm not safe to be around."   
  
"Harry?" A voice called out. Harry looked up again and saw Ginny. Oh great, he thought to himself, now Ginny's involved.  
  
"Ginny, go away," Harry shouted," I don't want to hurt you." He could hear her footsteps getting closer. She bent down and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Harry, I don't care what you just were," Ginny whispered," All I care about is what you are now. You are Harry, my Harry." She pulled him into a hug and rested against him. He looked down at the youngest Weasley and smiled for the first time in ages. He was truly lucky to have her in his life.  
  
"Thanks Ginny," Harry said, and hugged her tighter. They both got up, and walked back over to the teachers. They all smiled and leaded them back down the path. Ginny and Harry followed them, hand in hand.  
  
A/N: So, what did you think? Was it good, or was it bad? I personally thought it was a bit rubbish, as I'm trying to get a good starting to my actual mid way plot type thingy, and I'm rushing it a bit. If you think that to, send me a review and I'll try calm it down.  
  
Oh yeah and I'd just like to say two more things-  
  
1: This story has the same amount of reviews as my other story, 'Harry Potter and The Fortress Of Shadows,' and that one is complete! But this one has nicer reviews!  
  
2: Happy Birthday to my lovely girlfriend Annabelle!! She is my inspiration for these Harry/Ginny moments, and without her, I don't think my life would be complete. I love you lots Annabelle!! 


	7. The Visit

Dislcaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.

Hello, Hello, Hello! Welcome to another fun filled instalment of Harry Potter And The Crater Of Truth! In this chapter, a loveable character is nearly killed, the Dark Lord makes an appearance and Hogsmeade.... Read on to find out!!

Chapter 7: The Visit

"Harry," Ginny asked," Are you alright?"

"Wha-?" Harry said, looking up from the piece of parchment he was writing on.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked, trying to look over his shoulder. Harry immediately covered his work.

"It's nothing," Harry said hastily,"Just a bit of homework." Ginny looked at him oddly for a second and was about to say something else when Ron and Hermione walked in.

"Hi," Ron said. Ginny smiled, but Harry said nothing.

"What's up Harry?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Harry murmered.

"Come on, there must be," Hermione said.

"THERE ISN'T OK?! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry shouted. He grabbed his bag, and stormed through the portrait and up the corridor.

"I blame it on teenage hormones," A first year said," And-"

"If you want to have a dentention, carry on with that sentence," Ron said, in a mock sweet voice. The first year looked fit to cry, and ran off to the dormitory. Ginny and Hermione turned on him.

"What?" Ron asked.

Harry walked through the school, until finaly reaching the Owlery. He looked out of the window, and wondered how much it would hurt if he fell. He looked back at the past events, why can't they take 'Nothing' for an answer?

FLASHBACK START

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE," James shouted," THERE ISN'T ANYTHING WRONG WITH ME, APART FROM THE FACT I'VE JUST HAD MY BLOODY HEART BROKEN!"

FLASHBACK END

"Okey dokey," Harry muttered," Not liking these." Harry sank down onto the floor, and took the piece of parchment out of his pocket. He reached into his bag and found his quill. He dipped it ino some ink, and began to write.

A couple of hours passed, and Harry looked down at his work. He folded it up, and made his way down to the large oak doors that guarded the entrance to the castle. As he came up to them, he saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny walk out of the Great Hall. Harry ran out the doors and towards the lake.

"HARRY!" Ron shouted,"HARRY! WE'VE GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU! IT'S ABOUT SIRIUS!" Harry stopped dead and turned around. Ginny, Ron and Hermione were walking towards him.

"What about Sirius?" Harry asked.

"The people at the Ministry and some Healers from St. Mungos have found a way to bring him back!" Ron said. Harry said nothing, he was overwhelmed with shock, but also with happiness.

"They are going to use some sort of complicated spell, which will take about a month to get ready. The spell will search for any traces of Sirius, which also means that they will need something of his," Hermione explained.

"Good," Harry could only say one word. He was stunned, the prospect of seeing Sirius alive and well was amazing.

"We though you'd be happy," Ginny smiled.

"Happy isn't the word!" Harry exclaimed. He bowed his head and discovered the little tears. They looked like icicles against his black cloak.

"Oh my God!" Ron shouted," Harry cries like a girl!" Harry punched him on the arm and laughed along with the other two.

"Sorry you guys," Harry apologised," I guess I was out of order to you three earlier on."

"We're sorry for annoying you," Hermione said," Next time we'll try not to annoy you as much, now we know that you can transform into some weird Devil type thing."

"Any guesses into what that is?" Harry asked hopefully, knowing Hermione she probally has looked for something.

"Not yet, but I'm only half way through the thirty-two books I got out of the Library, so you never know!" Hermione replied.

"Anyone wanna go into Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked," I feel like having a nice mug of coffee, and the House-Elves aren't very good at making it." They all nodded in agreement, and set off the for the carriages. To their dismay, they found that the last one had just left.

"Who's up for the walk?" Harry asked. They all laughed and walked after the departing carriage.

Half an hour later, they were in the corner of Madam Puddifoot's Cafe, each sipping on a steaming mug of hot coffee. A little bell ringed, signifing the entrance of a customer.

"Oi, Potter!" The newcomer said. Harry looked up and saw Katie.

"Hi Katie," Harry greeted her.

"You never came for Beater Try-Outs! I got Fred and George down here and all!" Katie said.

"Fred and George? They can't of been here, we would have heard about it," Ginny said.

"Well they were," Katie retorted," The Creevey brothers have become the new Beaters."

"Ok," Harry said," When's our first match?"

"Next week against Ravenclaw," Katie replied," Bye." Katie walked out of the cafe. Hermione started singing under her breath.

"Hermione," Ron said," What are you singing?"

"Oh, just a Muggle song," Hermione answered. After a few minutes she stopped.

"I've got some shopping to do," Ginny said, getting up.

"Hang on, we'll come too," Harry said, and put down a few Sickles. Ron and Hermione did the same and walked up to the door. Suddenly, they heard a scream, then a loud BANG!

"What the fu-?" Ron asked, looking outside the door. The most distinguishing feature was the Dark Mark, hovering over Hogsmeade. They each took out their wands and walked out of the cafe slowly. A Death Eater Apparate in front of them and raised his wand.

"Avad-." He was interupted by Harry and his Stunning Spell. The Death Eater fell to the floor.

"Hermione," Harry said," You take Ginny and see if you can find any survivors. Ron come with me. Remember, keep your wands at the ready." Hermione nodded and lead Ginny off to the shop that had been attacked.

"What are we gonna do Harry?" Ron asked.

"We're going to find the Death Eaters," Harry replied.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes." Harry walked on and rounded the corner, heading towards Honeydukes. They found Neville laying across the entrance, obviously pretending to be dead.

"You alright Neville?" Harry asked, helping him up.

"Yeah," Neville replied," But I've sprained my wrist."

"Can you still use your wand?" Ron asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, come with us then," Harry ordered. Neville nodded and and raised his own wand.

"Potter!"

Harry looked around and saw Malfoy, trapped underneath a wooden beam.

"Malfoy," Harry said coldy.

"Help me!" Malfoy said.

"And why should I?" Harry asked.

"I know where the Death Eaters are," came the reply. This changed Harry's mind, and walking over to Malfoy he muttered," Wingardium Leviosa ." The beam hovered in the air, giving Malfoy enough time to crawl out.

"Thanks," Malfoy mumbled," They're at the Shrieking Shack."

"Let's go," Harry said. They walked out of Honeydukes and started to make the long walk up to the Shack.

As they rounded the last corner, they saw the Death Eaters. There were loads, more than when Harry was 'Portkey-ed' to the graveyard.

"My followers," A cold voice Harry recognised at once," Our time has come." The Death Eaters cheered.

"We have layed low for too long, now is the time to strike!"

"B-But what about H-Harry P-Potter?" One asked.

"In time, we can dispose of him," Voldemort said,"We must first concentrate on finding the Crystal Snake."

"Harry?" Ron asked," There's about fifty there! And You-Know-Who is with them! How are me meant to take them on?"

"Good question," Harry said," Hows about we Curse as many as we can, then run away and hope we get to Hogwarts in time?"

"I like it," Neville said," But can we take out the Curse part and run as fast as we can?"

"Nope, we have to get some down," Harry said. As he made to hit a Death Eater, Ginny, Luna and Hermione ran up the hill.

"Harry?" Hermione said," Dumbledore wants to speak with you!"

"Praise the Lord!" Neville said, clasping his hand in a prayer position," I'm a believer!"

"Why does he want to speak with me?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure, why don't you come and find out?" Hermione replied. Harry gave in and followed the others back down the hill. When they reached the village, Harry couldn't see Dumbledore.

"Ha ha!" Luna laughed," Made you come back!"

"DIE!" Harry growled, and made to strangle her. The others burst out in laughter.

"Come on, let's get back to the castle," Ginny said. They all aggreed, and walked the long and winding road back to Hogwarts.

A week passed till Harry recieved the letter from St. Mungo's about Sirius. Harry had no-idea what to send them, until Lupin sent him one of Sirius's quills. Harry sent it to St. Mungo's and got a letter back saying the charm would take a month to do.

Harry ended up counting the days till Sirius's return. He was so wrapped up in that when he walked down the stairs to the Common Room one day, he wondered why everyone had their suitcases out.

"It's Christmas holidays Harry!" Ron laughed. Harry smiled and walked back up the stairs to pack his things.

As they boarded the train, Hedwig flew in with a letter from Lupin.

Dear Prongs Jr

I was wondering whether you'd like to give Sirius a welcome home/Christmas party. If so, send word with Hedwig and we'll come pick you up from Platfrom Nine and Three-Quarters.

Best Wishes

Moony

Harry stared at the letter, wondering why Lupin asked him such a obvious question. He pulled out his quill, dipped it in some ink and wrote:-

Moony-

Of course I'd like to give Sirius a party! See you in about an hour.

-Prongs Jr

Harry sent off Hedwig, put away his quill and started to play a game of Exploding Snap with Ron.

** Did you like? If so, please review, if you didn't like, please review and tell me what is wrong!**


End file.
